


In the Life of Rex

by AppleDan22



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleDan22/pseuds/AppleDan22
Summary: A couple decide to adopt a dog shortly after their wedding day. This story follows the life of this dog, and how he witnesses the start and end of a family





	In the Life of Rex

My siblings and I stood in front of the metal fence as we saw all the wandering creatures our mother referred to as ‘humans’. We weren’t sure what they were, but I heard that they come and give small pups like us homes. This caused heavy excitement among my siblings and I, curiosity over where these ‘humans’ would take us. 

Two humans walked towards our fence, and we all got overly excited, crowding together to see who the humans would take. The duo stood there for a few minutes, a convo between the two going on as they pointed each one of us, ending with their point on me. They two paused, and nodded with a smile as they wrapped their fingers around me. I yelped as they picked me up, my siblings each shouting with good wishes. I smiled as the lady held me, and the man did something with one of the dressed humans. 

They took me out of the place, and into another fence, with a strange barrier surrounding it. I looked out of the fence, staring in awe at all the new things I could see. My tail wagged as I thought of what could be all out there. 

We stopped, the couple coming to where they placed me, and carried the strange barrier that held me. Then, they took me to a strange thing made of stone, but had a rich smell of the outside that my old home had. We entered through an empty void, must be what allows humans to enter these intriguing barriers.

They placed me onto the ground, giving me a chance to look around. Everything was gigantic! Everything was huge, couldn’t even see the top of anything! I quickly turned to the two who brought me here, to see them with intense smiles. I tilted my head as the lady crouched down, and petted my fur, mentioning something about ‘a good boy’? I wagged my tail, and licked her face, this seemingly made her smile.

A few years have passed, I’ve grown bigger, and nothing was as big as it used to be. I sat in a soft area that the humans commonly sat on. This is where I sat, as the tall female started to pace, holding some sort of stick in her hand. This sparked my interest, and ran to her. This was so exciting! I typically play with the man, and we never played in the house! This was going to be fun!

Whatever I did, it failed to get her attention. When I jumped, she pushed me off. Did she not want to play? My ears fell as I started to walk away, until she screamed. I ran back to her, barking at anything and everything. She cried, as she showed me the stick, which looked like no other stick I’ve ever seen… It smells weird too… “You’re going to be a big brother Rex!” she said through small tears. I had no idea what she meant, but apparently this made anyone who heard it scream, for the man screamed when she showed him the stick.

A few months past, and the lady’s belly grew bigger over that period. She smelt different, and something in me made me feel like I shouldn’t leave her side. 

I heard a splash, and turned my head in the direction of where the splash was. It was the woman, and there was a strange puddle at her feet. She grabbed her stomach, and started to breath weirdly. The man rushed in, a look of panic on his face. They two were screaming at the other. This worried me, so I barked, in hopes of scaring off any intruder that could possibly want to hurt them. They both ran out of the void, and getting into their strange contraption. Where did they go? Why didn’t they want me to come with? I whined, and layed down in front of the door, and waited for them to return.

The man returned hours later, and patted my head. I looked around, confused where the woman was. I looked at the man, only to see he fell onto the floor, asleep. I decided to curl up against his side, and closed my eyes into slumber with him. When I woke, he was gone again. I searched the house, to find no results. Did he go back to the woman? 

The woman wouldn’t return for another two days. The duo returned, with the man carrying some strange contraption. I got closer, and jumped when the contraption started crying. The woman gave a tired laugh, and grabbed the bundle that was in the contraption, the true source of the noise. She somehow got it to stop, and lowered down to where I could smell it. It oddly smelt… new? “Rex, this is your baby sister, Bella.” She said with a bright smile.

Over the years, Bella grew bigger. As she did, we bonded together. We did everything together! While the older humans would eat on the tall cushions, she would sit on the floor with me, and eat her food as she snuck me a few treats, even to the complaint of the older woman. Whenever Bella had to sleep, I’d follow her, jumping onto the bed as she laid down. The woman would enter the room shortly after, and grab one of those ‘books’ she loved to read. She’d speak out loud about what those books contained, and Bella’s eyes would get droopy, ultimately closing for slumber. I’d shift to where I was right next to her, and go to sleep as well.

As time past, one of the older humans would take Bella for a short period of time, and she’d return so happily. She’d pet me, with the brightest look on her face. She’d talk about all the kids she met that day. While she was so excited, her parent’s always looked so sad.

After each time they took her, Bella’s smile would dull. It would dull, dull, and get duller, to the point she no longer smiled. She used to love to play with her hair, but each time she did, a clump would come out. She’d lose small clumps, until there was nothing left. Each time they took her, she’d be gone for longer periods of time. She’d be gone more, and more, and more, till she no longer came home. I stayed in her room, waiting for her to come home. I wondered where she was, her parents missed her, both crying over an image of her. 

After Bella left, the man would come home less often, and he had a different, sweet smell. As the man did this, the two would yell more often. They’d yell more, and more, and more, until the man never returned either. During this time, the woman grew a strange love for this strange fluid. I manage to steal a taste, and it was the worst taste I ever tried, and had a weird, nasty smell to it. 

Whenever the woman drank it, she acted weirder, and weirder. She was crying heavily, grasping a photo of Bella. She’d hold one of Bella’s dolls to feel better, so I ran in there, and grabbed one for her. She looked at the small doll, but it seemed to make her more upset. She shouted, as she threw the doll at me, and dropped her bottle. The sound of the crashing glass snapped her out of it, and looked at me. She cried, and pulled me into a hug, spouting apology after apology. That was the last time she drank one of those strange bottles.

A year later, and she came home with a small puppy. I sniffed it, out of curiosity. The puppy would get into all sorts of trouble, and did things I could no longer do. He’d get into the dresser, something that I couldn’t do in years. I decided to show the young pups the ropes, the ins and outs of our little home, and all the places the woman would take us. This is something I ended up doing for each new dog the woman would bring home.

Over the years, the family got bigger, but I got older. My joints currently hurt, so our human would carry me in some wheeled contraption as she took us all for walks. She always looked concerned as I didn’t eat, so I’d eat a little bit, even though I was rarely hungry. It hurt to sleep, so she had to help me sleep with the tub full of water.

One day, she treated me special. She took me to eat, human food of all things! I took bites of it, so I could make her smile. She took me to the park, and held me as all of my friends came to say hello. We stayed there for hours, I had fun with my friends, even though I noticed the humans give me the same look that they gave Bella. I didn’t focus on it, as she took me into the car. I wondered where she was taking me, but griminced when I saw that she took me to the vet.

The woman sat on the floor, and held my head into her lap. She stroke my back as the vet came in with a mournful look. The two extanched a look, as the vet lowered to me. She pulled one of those dreadful needles, as my owner released tears. They always said how the needles kept me healthy, so I took it, in hopes of them smiling. My body grew heavy, as did my eyes. I looked to my owner, as she cried. “I love you.” She pressed her lips to my forehead as my eyes fully closed.

When I opened them, I was surrounded by soft, warm fluff. My body no longer hurt, as I ran around, jumping everywhere. I stopped when I found a large group of people in front of a weird fence. I looked at them curious, as I heard someone shout my name. “Rex!” Next I knew, little arms wrapped me in a hug. That scent! As she pulled away, I barked in excitement! This is where Bella went!

I circled around her, looking at how she looked like she used to! We stayed in that spot for minutes, her petting me as I drowned her in kisses. We only paused when a strange figure walked to us. The figure spoke to Bella, as I focused on the stranger’s wings. As the stranger walked away, bella turned to me. “He said that Grandma should be here, waiting for us! Let’s go see if she has some of those tasty cookies!” We both ran through the opened gates, I followed as she cheered giddly.


End file.
